


Pottah!

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Draco Malfoy is Obsessed with Harry Potter, drinking game, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: The Slytherins start a game: every time Draco Malfoy speaks about Potter, they take a shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	Pottah!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short crackfic, apologies for it not being well written.

Pansy looked around the common room. "Right, is everyone except Draco present? Good."  


Blaise looked amused. "Pans, what is this?" he asked, gesturing to the eighteen crates of firewhiskey.  


"We're starting a game, everytime Draco talks about Potter, we take a shot!"  


"Pansy I swear to Merlin if I die from this-"  


* * *

"Blaiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Daphne slurred. "Astoria is throwing up!"  


Draco came in and grabbed her sister. "Only three of you lot left. What possessed you to drink this much alcohol?"  


Blaise grinned. "You, Drakie."  


He groaned. "I bet this is all Potter's fault!"  


Every member of Slytherin house downed another shot.  


"Stop it!"  


* * *

Draco Malfoy was a little self conscious as he walked into the Great Hall, after all, he was the only Slytherin not in the Hospital Wing. He was the only Slytherin at the entire house table, and everyone was staring at him.  


"Oi, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  


"What, Weasel?"  


"Did the other Slytherins finally get fed up of you?  


He flushed. "No, they're in the Hospital Wing."  


Ron looked like he would have said something else, but Dumbledore stepped up and made an announcement.  


"Madame Pomfrey would like me to establish a new rule, banning the game of taking a shot of Firewhiskey every time Mr Malfoy talks about Mr Potter, due to the amount of students now suffering from alcohol poisoning." Dumbledore looked very pleased with himself, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.  


"I knew it was Potter's fault!"  


Severus Snape took a shot of firewhiskey.  


"Severus!"  
  
"Just because you're my godson doesn't mean that I can't poke fun at you." Snape responded, enjoying the incredulous stares from the rest of the school.  


**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
